Pyrrole carbonitrile, nitropyrrole, arylpyrrole and diarylpyrrole compounds and derivatives thereof are highly effective molluscicidal, insecticidal, acaricidal and nematocidal agents. In general, pyrrole carbonitrile, nitropyrrole, arylpyrrole and diarylpyrrole derivatives containing an alkoxymethyl substituent on the pyrrole nitrogen atom are more efficacious than the parent pyrrole compound.
A process for the preparation of insecticidal 1-(alkoxymethyl)-2-aryl-4-halopyrrole compounds is described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 634,288, filed on Dec. 26, 1990. However, this process is limited to the preparation of certain insecticidal pyrroles containing aryl, halo and trifluoromethyl substituents in the 2, 4 and 5 positions on the pyrrole ring, respectively.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple, single step procedure for the manufacture of 1-alkoxymethyl derivatives of a wide variety of important pesticidal pyrrole compounds.